


Fence Jumpers

by Missy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, F/M, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Barney and Robin are on the run from a thirteenth century vampire.  This is new territory for him. Her?  Not so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/gifts).



Barney and Robin are running for their lives; she, a bone dagger and a knife clutched hard in her fingers, pumps her limbs hard against the wind resistance. Barney, meanwhile, has lost all semblance of sophistication, his blood-spattered tie waving behind him like a banner as he tries desperately to keep up with Robin’s stride. They smack chest-first into a steel link fence and, with no other options available, start climbing it.

Even at this she’s faster than him. How did he manage to blind himself to her righteous awesomeness? She was very nearly yanking him up the fence by his very collar and he scrambles, the links ripping his brand-new Ralph Lauren twill blend slacks. He grasps the top and shoots a look at her. “So how long have you been a righteously awesome vampire-slaying chick?”

Robin shrugs. “Since I was sixteen.”

“And you never thought to bring this up at a better time?” he asks. 

“There’s never _been_ a good time for it!” Robin says. “I’ve always been really embarrassed that this is a THING in my life that I have to deal with.”

“So you’ve spent years ignoring the fact that you’re actually secretly a super hardcore badass who can kill a vampire without even breaking a nail.” He shakes his head. “WHY WOULD YOU DENY THIS AWESOMENESS?”

Cue an arrow notching itself into the mortared wall an inch from Barney’s head. Damned thirteenth century vampires – they never knew when to quit. “That’s why,” she says flatly. Seizing Barney by the hand, she drags him away from the scene, fairly kicking and screaming but still trying to keep up with her, still trying to be a partner to her antics.

She kicks down a door to a relatively safe-looking warehouse, a hand on the heft of her crucifix. She considers buying him a lock pick kit. If he’s really serious about her secret life being awesome then he should also be cool with helping her out when she needs the extra muscle.


End file.
